


The occurrence when my two best friends and idiotic boyfriend had migraines at the same time - told by Iwaizumi Hajime

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Seijoh Week 2020, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Seijho third years don't take hard studying so well.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905952
Kudos: 67
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	The occurrence when my two best friends and idiotic boyfriend had migraines at the same time - told by Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Third years.  
> Day 1: Friendship.

Hajime was pushed the door of hís bedroom open with his foot. He had a tray in his hands with refreshments on it for all of them. In the middle of his room, around his coffee table were sitting his two best friends and idiotic boyfriend, poring over their books. As soon as he kicked the door shut, Oikwa looked up at him and whined.

”Iwa-chan! My head hurts!” He whined and Iwaizumi growled.

”I don’t fucking care, Shittykawa!” Hajime said, putting the tray down on the middle of the table. ”Uni entrance exam wouldn’t believe it either.”

”Mine hurts too, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki spoke up as well and Hajime turned towards Mastukawa for support, but even he was pushing his fingers to his forehead.

”You too, Issei?” He asked and the curly boy nodded slightly.

”Why are you so kind with him, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa whined, flinching to the highness of his own voice.

”Because he’d never pretend,” Hajime answered, but his eyes narrowed. He knew well when Oikawa only pretended and now wasn’t that time.

He sighed, then lifted the tray off of the table and after opening his door with a quick and skilled movement of his foot, he hurried back to the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and took out a small box of painkillers, then walked up to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water. He quickly took out three glasses from the dryer and poured water in each of them. After that, he put the bottle back where it belonged and hurried back to his room.

”Are you three still alive?” He asked, getting three groans. Hajime put the tray back down on the table, then nodded his head as an indication that they can take their glasses.

”Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Hanamaki teased with a wince and Oikawa grumbled. After taking their glasses in hand, Hajime gave them their pills and watched how they swallowed it. ”Ugh, tastes awful,” the redhead groaned and Hajime narrowed his eyes. Hanamaki was never the one for complaining.

”Help me pushing the table to the wall,” the raven said and the other black haired boy did as he was asked. After the middle of the room had been emptied, Hajime walked to the closet and took out two futons with blankets and pillows. ”I hope these are good enough,” he said-asked as he laid them down.

”More than enough,” Issei reassured him with a sigh of relief. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep his migraine off.

”Wait, where is Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked, confused. Hajime only rolled his eyes and poked towards his bed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa slowly turned their heads to the bed, seeing Oikawa curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Matsukawa’s eyebrows shot up.

”How could he get there without us noticing?”


End file.
